


Do Friends Play Strip Poker ?

by RainbowDiplodocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is traumatised, F/F, Lena is okay with Kara being Supergirl, Lena knew this whole time, accidental wingman Alex, no smut just humor, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiplodocus/pseuds/RainbowDiplodocus
Summary: Lena is suspicious. She is sure her best friend is hiding something from her. And she is pretty sure that thing is that Kara is Supergirl. But she needs proof. So how about inviting Kara to a surprise Strip Poker game to reveal the red and blue suit hiding under her shirt ?Or, Lex never told Lena about Kara and now she's suspicious and wants to rip Kara's shirt open.





	Do Friends Play Strip Poker ?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's educate ourself and learn a bit of poker together.

Lena knows. No more doubts, Lena now is sure that her best friend - Kara Danvers - and National City's caped Kryptonian – Supergirl - are one and the same. She had her doupts for a while now, after all, Kara isn't the best liar there is and Lena is something close to a genius to say at least.

So, of course, after excuses like « I flew here on a bus », or « I was having coffee with Kara Danvers when you called » (Really ? It was late evening..), and Supergirl wanting so badly to be friend with Lena when they had their big argument ; after all of that, Lena is now sure of it. 

But it wasn't any of these that made Lena sure. It was simple things happening recently. Kara's strange attitude when they went to Kasnia investigate on Lex. How she survived a freaking explosion, that even made Lena's jet tangle, without even a scratch. More importantly, it was Supergirl being here for her when Kara wasn't. At first, Lena was mad. But if her doubts turn out to be true, Kara has been with her the entire time. So after all of this, Lena is pretty sure Kara is Supergirl. And, surprisngly, she is okay with it. 

After all of the betrayals she's been trough this year – and in her life in general – Lena was quite surprised to realise that Kara hiding her identity doesn't make her mad. But thinking about it, Lena realises a few things. Like the fact that Kara never actually lied to her face ; Lena is pretty sure that Kara would come clean if asked about it. And that Kara always protected her, was always here for her in any way she could. And also, that Lena knew the entire time. It's probably what makes it easier. The fact that Lena wasn't ever really in the dark about it makes the realisation much smoother. 

So now, all Lena has to do, is to tell Kara she knows. Or at least, that would be the logical, rationnal thing to do. But Lena doesn't feel like doing that. After all, she doesn't have any proof to present to Kara. So Lena needs to make sure to get some. And what a better way to do so than to take Kara's shirt off to reveal the suit ? Obviously, Lena can't just do that, so she needs to come up with a plan. And a plan she has.

And this is why, on Friday night, Lena has Kara at her place, sipping on a glass of red wine Lena is pretty sure doesn't affect her in the slightest. They've been watching some musical Kara chose and Lena is having a hard time staying focused. Which doesn't go unnoticed. After twenty minutes of Lena fidgeting and casting nervous clances, Kara presses pause and turns towards her.

« A coin for your thoughts ? » Kara smiles brightly at Lena who rolls her eyes at her.

« It's a penny, Kara. » Kara only dismiss her comment with a quick hand gesture. « And I just... Do you want to do something else ? »

And Kara, without loosing her beaming smile, turns the TV off before returning to her position facing Lena.

« What do you have in mind ? »

« Poker ? »

Kara doesn't loose her smile, but her usual crinkle appears behind her fringe. Lena can't help but chuckle. Proof number... Lena lost count. Kara and Supergirl getting the same haircut at the same time.

« You don't know how to play, » Lena teases, « Do you ? »

« Not really, no. »

« Well then, let me teach you. »

Lena gets up and walks to get her poker cards and chips, taking them out of their almost untouched box and placing them on the coffee table. She sits in front of it on a fluffy cushion and motions for Kara to do the same. Once Kara is sitting in front of her, her crinkle still visible under her hair, Lena gives them the same number of chips and starts rambling the cards.

« It's quite easy, » Lena states, her attitude switching to business mode, « There is a few different version, but we'll be playing an easy, more basic version of Stud. So, we'll take turns to be the Small Blind and Big Blind. Meaning, Big Blind bids double of the Small Blind before we have our cards. The Big Blind is the minimum bet. Then, we'll each be given five cards and we will have to bid as many chip as we feel, considering the relative strengh of our hand. You'll start as Small Blind if that's easier. »

If possible, Kara's crinkle intensifie, trying to focus and understand it all. Lena doesn't stop, knowing that Kara will quickly catch up.

« Whoever bids the most chips wins, unless the other one is willing to match. In this case, we'll show each other's cards. The best hand wins all the chips. You can also raise the bets if your hand is really strong. »

« How do we know which hand is the best ? »

Lena smirks and puts a few cards in front of her to show Kara.

« There is a few different kind of hands. » Lena puts the cards in order, from Two to Ace. « Ace is stronger, Two is weaker. If none of us have a combination, the highest card wins. »

« Combination ? »

« Getting there. » Lena moves the cards around as she speaks to give Kara a visual explanation. « Weakest to strongest. One Pair, Two Pairs, Three of a kind, Straight ; running sequence regardless of suit, Flush ; all cards are the same suit, Full House ; three of a kind and a pair, and, Four of a kind ; with four identical numbers. »

Kara's crinkle now looks more from concentration than confusion and she nods at every hand. Lena smiles and takes all of the cards back in her hands.

« There is also the Straight Flush and Royal Flush, but they are quite rare and we're probably not gonna play them tonight. »

« What are they ? » 

« Straight Flush ; five consecutive cards from the same suit. And Royal Flush is a Straight Flush but from Ten to Ace. The odds are of 1 in 650 000. »

« Oh. » Kara looks impress and Lena takes it as a small victory. « Okay, I think I understand. »

« Ready to play, Miss Danvers ? »

Kara straighten her back and a smirk moves the corner of her lips.

« Born ready, Miss Luthor. »

Lena laughs and Kara puts one chip on the table. Lena puts two and starts to deal the cards, giving five each.

« I just have a question. » Lena looks up from the table. « What are we playing for ? »

It's Lena's turn to smirk. This is the question she was waiting for Kara to ask all evening.

« Well, I don't think we should play for money, considering my talent at poker, I would empty your bank account in a few games. »

« Confident much. » Kara grins.

« I'm saying it as it is. And we can't play for food either, you would get too cranky when loosing. »

Kara pouts at this and Lena chuckles.

« So, what are we playing for ? »

« Well, there is this version of the game... Instead of the winner gaining something, the person with the lesser number of chips after five rounds should loose... an item of clothing. »

Lena lets the sentence ends in silence. The air in the room feels suddenly heavy and Kara's eyes fall on Lena's body, going from her soft sweater to her jeans and socked feet. When they get back to Lena's face, Kara visibly swallows.

« Oh, okay. » 

Lena stops herself from appaluding herself and simply takes her cards in her hands, her best poker face on. Kara does the same, her crinkle back under her fringe.

« You're alright there, Kara ? »

Kara almost jumps out at the sound of Lena's voice and fidgets with her glasses a bit.

« Yeah, fine, just... Let's play ? »

Lena smiles and look at her hand. It sucks, honestly, no combination of any sorts. But she has an Ace so she can pull it off if Kara has no combination either. Lena watches Kara as she frowns and looks down at her cards.

« What should I do now ?

« Biding. If you think your cards are better than mine, bid the same amout as the Big Blind or higher. If you bid higher, I have to match you, raise the bet or fold my hand. »

« But how do I know if you have a better hand ? »

« Facial expression, body language. What do you think Kara ? Do I have a bad hand or a good one ? »

Kara looks at her for a few seconds before looking down on her cards. And Lena knows, from the way Kara's jaw tightens, Lena knows Kara has a bad hand. But she still puts two chips on the table.

Lena smiles and adds a chip to her pile to match the bets, before putting her cards down. Kara does the same and Lena isn't surprised to see she was right. Kara's highest card is a Queen and no combination. Lena laughs at Kara's pout.

« Don't pout, Kara. » Lena collect the chips and cards, and starts rambling again. « Let's just say it was a test game, okay ? »

Kara brightens at that and puts down two chips on the table after Lena put one down. They take their new cards in hand. Lena is fairly confident in her game. She knows she is good at Poker and can have Kara shirtless and suit exposed with less than three hands. Lena's smile deepends when she realises she has a pair of King. It's her turn to start biding. Lena looks up at Kara before doing so, making sure her apponent doesn't have a stronger hand. Kara only frowns at her cards. She rearanges them and looks even more confused.

« Lena ? » Lena hums without taking her eyes away from Kara or loosing her straight face. « Hypothetically, if I had cards going from... I don't know, let's say from Three to Seven, the colors and all wouldn't matter, right ? »

Lena almost looses her Poker Face. So Kara has a Straight hand ? Well, all Lena has to do is make her believe hers is better.

« No. Running sequence regardless of suit, remember ? »

« Okay. »

Kara smiles big, her crinkles disaperring at once, full confidence behind her eyes. Lena arch an eyebrow and bids three chips, raising the bets. This seems to concerns Kara and her crinkle returns.

« And, er... Hypothetically, would that hand be a good one ? »

« Quite, yes. »

« But you could till have a better one ? »

« Indeed. »

Lena watches with interest as Kara bites her lip, takes some extra chips and looks at them, considering her options. And to Lena's surprise, Kara slams four more chips on the table.

Lena's eyes go wild for a second and she considers her options. Even out the bets and present her cards to Kara, loosing more chips in the way, or admit defeat. Lena looks back at Kara. And Kara hold her glare, the little smile on her lips telling Lena she won't back up. Lena sighs.

« Fine. You win this round. »

Lena drops her cards on the table in front of her. It's okay, she reassures herself, just letting Kara get a bit more confident. After all, Lena is a master at poker and destroyed men who played professionnally more than once. She'll get Kara out of that shirt and will expose the well known crest. It's just a matter of time before she got her proof. Kara's eyes get a little twinkle in it as she laughs softly.

« Oh, Lena... I was just messing with you. »

Before Lena gets to ask what her best friend is talking about, Kara drops her cards in the table. No combination. At all. Highest card, a Ten. Kara played her. She played dumb and Lena, like an idiot, fell right in it.

Kara laughs at Lena's surpised face.

« Come on, Miss Luthor, I thought you were a professional. »

« Shut up. » Lena rolls her eyes, but still smiles, quite impressed of Kara's trick.

« It's okay, You can always start by taking you socks off once I won. »

Lena starts rambling the cards again, her mind a bit blurry in front of a sassy Kara. When Lena looks back, Kara is grining at her, her eyes full of confidence now.

« Okay, next game. » Kara gets ready, placing her glasses more firmly on her nose. 

It's well past midnight, and Kara and Lena are still siting on the floor, in front of the coffee table.

« This is bullshit. » Lena throws her cards on the table as Kara takes all of the chips with a chuckle. 

« Not my fault I'm so good at poker, Lena. »

And good is an understatement. All Lena needed, was winning one or two games to get Kara to open her shirt and reveal the Supergirl suit. Yet, after countless of games, even after switching to Draw Poker, Kara only has her cardigan off, and that's because she was feeling too hot. On the other hand, Lena is standing in only her underwears. And if Lena is quite impressed, she's even more frustrated. And Kara just won again.

The realisation seems to hit them both at the same time. Lena is only in her underwears. She lost. She needs to take an item of clothing off. Kara's hand grips the corner of the table, her eyes to Lena's soon to be exposed breasts. 

Lena sighs, playing with the elastic of her bra. Kara's grip on the table tightens, her eyes following Lena's hand. The air in the room is now more heavy than ever, and as much as Lena wants to investigate it a bit more, she's still not over her frustration. Apparently, she won't get her proof tonight. Her hand fall at her side.

« Kara, maybe we should stop now, I'm quite tired. »

Kara seems to have been slapped in the face. She fiddles with her glasses and lets go of the table, a clear hand print ingraved in it. Well, here's a proof if Lena wants it.

« Y-yeah, okay. I should go then. »

Kara gets up quickly, putting her cardigan on. Lena follows, putting her sweater back on, releasing a bit of the tension in the air.

« Thank you, Kara. Frank will take you home. »

« Oh no, I'm fine. »

« Nonsense. He's already downstairs. »

Kara only rolls her eyes at this. She smiles at Lena before taking her in for a tight hug. 

« Thank you for tonight, and for teaching me poker. »

« Thank you for keeping my ego in check. »

Kara laughs at that, taking her bag and walking to the door.

« Goodnight Lena. »

« Goodnight. »

Once Lena's driver dropped Kara at her place, Kara takes off her glasses and her suit materialises. She doesn't waste time and fly high and quick until she lands next to her sister's building. The suit gone, Kara puts her glasses back on and steps inside. Using her keys, Kara lets herself in in Alex's apartment, turning the lights on.

« Alex ? You up ? »

Kara ears Alex shoving her sheets off of her and in a few second, Kara is in front of a very grumpy looking Alex.

« You better be about to die. »

« That's mean, Alex. »

Alex doesn't reply and collapses on her sofa. She takes a look at her phone and gasps.

« Kara ! It's one in the morning ! You do know humans sleep, right ? »

« So do I, but I need your help. »

Alex seems to be more alert at this and sits properly, Kara gets herself comfortable next to her.

« What is it ? »

« It's just- » Kara stops herself.

From Alex's bedroom, Kara ears someone coughing lightly. Kara turns her face towards the noise and so does Alex. From the corner of her eye, Kara can see Alex turn pink as she quickly looks back at Kara.

« So, hm... What is it you need my help for ? »

« Who's in your bedroom ? »

Alex sighs and looks again towards her bedroom. Kara does the same, and this time, Kelly is standing on the steps, looking shy.

« Kelly ! Hi ! What are you doin- oh. »

Kara looks at her sister, then at Kelly, and back at Alex.

« Oh, am I interrupting ? » Kara can't help but smile at the situation.

« Shut up, Kara. Just, tell me why you're here in the middle of the night. »

« Sorry, » Kelly is still standing on the steps, looking at the sisters, « I can go if you want to. »

« No, no ! » Kara pats the empty sit between her and Alex. « I can actually use your advice on this. »

Kelly beams at that, looking delighted with the idea of being in the confidence. She quickly makes her way to the sofa and Kara pretends not to notice how Alex's face lights up like a light house. But she quickly brush it off and goes back to her worried sister stance.

« So, why are you here, Kara ? What's the problem ? »

« Lena. »

« Lena ? »

Kara nods and Alex and Kelly exchange a confused look. Kelly shrugs and Alex turns back to Kara.

« Explain. »

Kara plays with her glasses a bit before clapping her hands together on her lap.

« Well, Lena and I had a girls night. » Kara pauses, looking at Alex and Kelly who look back, interest in their eyes. « So, we started doing what we always do, you know. Just watching musicals and having dinner. But then Lena said she was bored and decided to teach me poker. »

« No offense Kara, » Alex says after a pause, « but I don't see why this is a problem. You just learned to play poker. »

« Did you win ? » Kelly asks innocently.

« Yes, and that's the problem. »

« Now I'm even more confused. » Alex shakes her head.

Kara takes a deep breath before continuing.

« Well, Lena is a champion at poker, like at almost everything else. So we decided not to bet money nor food. So... the looser had to take one piece of clothing off. »

« Oh. » Both Alex and Kelly talk at the same time, understanding written all over their faces.

« And... You won. » Alex looks like asking questions is taking years of her life.

« I won. » Kara nods. 

« Well that's... Good ? »

« Yes, but, Alex, I wanted so badly to win. I cheated, Alex ! »

« You did not. »

« I did ! » Kara burries her face in her hands, unaware of Alex and Kelly's amused glances. « I kept listening to Lena's heartbeat, so I knew everytime she had a good hand ! »

« You were what ? » Kelly looks at Kara, pure confusion on her face.

Alex silently throws daggers with her eyes at her sister and Kara covers her mouth with her hand.

« I mean... I just, you know... »

« Anyways. » Alex gestures widly for the subject to change. « What happend after you won ? »

Kara glances between Alex and a now suspicious Kelly.

« Well, I won a few times until Lena was in her... hm, underwear. »

Alex visibly gringe. Kelly gestures her to continue.

« And then, I won again. »

« Oh, God ! » Alex now burries her face in the crook of her elbow.

« And then Lena said she was tired and I left. »

Alex's head perks up at that and she gives a quick look at Kelly before focusing back on Kara.

« That's it ? Then, what's the problem ? »

« I didn't want to leave, I wanted to... keep playing. And win it all. »

Alex lets out an audible groan and Kelly put a soothing hand on her knee. Kara reaches over Kelly and grabs her sister's forearm to shakes it gently.

« No, but Alex ! I need to know what that means ! »

« Which part ? The one where you admit wanting to see your best friend naked or the one where she didn't let you ? »

« I don't know ! All of it ? »

« Kelly, would you please take over from now on ? »

Kelly giggles but nods. She turns towards Kara, her expression now full of professionalism.

« Kara, » Kelly takes a deep breath, « Do you want to bang Lena ? »

« WHAT ?! » Kara and Alex exclame at the same time, making Kelly jump.

« What ? Come on Alex, this is exactly what you wanted to know. »

« Subtlety, Kelly, subtlety. »

As Kelly and Alex gently argue, Kara's mind is running. What if Kelly is right ? What if that's exactly what Kara wanted ? And what does that mean ? Does it mean Kara like Lena more than she thought ? It would make sense, actually. And when Kara thinks about it, she's not at all oppposed at the idea of being with Lena romantically. Quite the opposite, actually.

Lost in her thoughts, Kara doesn't realises when Alex and Kelly stop their playful banting. Until Kelly puts her hand on Kara's knee. Kara looks up to Alex's worried face and Kelly's patient eyes.

« I'm sorry, Kara. I shouldn't have said that. Bad time for a bad joke. »

« No, » Kara shakes her head and smiles at Kelly who visibly relaxes. « It's okay. And I think... I think you are a bit right. »

« Oh ? »

« I'm just thinking that maybe, that's exactly what I thought would happen when I say yes to that clotheless rule. I think that's why I wanted to win so badly. Is it.. Is it bad ? »

« Kara, » Alex sighs, a small smile on her face. « Of course it's not bad. Why would it be ? »

« What if I was taking advantage of Lena ? She's my best friend ! »

« Well, I don't think Lena's intention were really different from you if she's the one who proposed a game of strip poker. I mean, that's not the kind of game you play with friends. »

« Is it not ? »

Both Alex and Kelly shakes their head and Kara relaxes. Maybe everything is fine. Maybe Lena actually wants the same thing as Kara.

In her office, Lena barely lift her head when her new assistant informs her that 'Miss Danvers is coming in'. Lena knows it's Kara bringing her lunch and trying to get her out of work like every saturday. She doesn't lift her head either when the doors audibly open and close. She only holds her index finger up for a few second before dropping it down again. Once she is done with her typing, Lena saves her document and finally lift her head to look at... Alex ?

« Well, you're not the Danvers I was expecting. »

« Disappointed ? » Alex smiles and sits in a chair in front of Lena's desk.

« A bit. Your sister brings me lunch. »

« She spoils you. »

« Yes, she does. »

Both women stare at each other, matching smiles on their face. Lena closes her laptop and relax in her chair.

« What bring you here, Alex ? Not that I don't appreciate it, you're quite good company. »

« Why thank you. I'm here to talk about Kara, actually. »

Lena perks an eyebrow at that.

« More specifically, » Alex continue, « About your relashionship with Kara. »

Lena is confused. She straighten her back a bit, trying to look more professional, even if Alex smiles at her gently.

« What about Kara and I ? »

« I know about the strip poker. »

Lena visibly tenses at that.

« Oh, that. »

« Yes, » Alex looks like she's doing her best not to laugh. « You see, I got woken up at one in the morning by a very curious Kara asking a bunch of questions I wish I never had to answer to my baby sister. »

Lena bites her lip at that. She can imagine exactly what kind of question Kara asked Alex.

« Don't worry, » Alex chuckles, « I'm not here to give you the old fashioned shovel talk. You already know that if you hurt Kara I won't do anything to you because Kara won't let me. »

The comment get Lena to laugh and relax a bit, which Alex considers a personnal victory.

« So why are you here for, Agent Danvers ? »

« I'm here to know exactly if you see Kara as more than friend. And I know, » Alex holds both hands in front of her, « I know that it is not my place to meddle in between you two and if you tell me to leave it, I will. But, Kara would risk it all for you and sometimes I'm actually worried about how much she would risk. »

« Basically, » Lena crosses her legs, a smirk on her lips. « you want to know if Kara told me she is Supergirl. »

Alex's eyes go wide and so does her mouth.

« She did ?! This is great Lena ! »

Lena frowns. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting.

« Great ? »

« Yes ! She wanted to tell you for so long, it was really eating her away to keep it from you. »

At that, Lena feels a bit guilty. But mostly happy. Because Kara wanted to tell her. But then, why didn't she ?

« She didn't tell me, actually. » Alex frowns, now confused. « I figured it out a while ago. The strip poker was just a stupid idea to get proof. »

« Proof ? »

« Yes. Proof that Kara really is Supergirl. I was supposed to win and ask her to take her shirt off since I'm pretty sure she wears her suit underneath. It failed, obviously. »

Alex covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laugh. Lena only rolls her eyes at her but Alex doesn't stop chuckling.

« Oh, Lena. That wouldn't have work ! Kara doesn- »

Alex's sentence is cut short by Kara's entrance. She stands in the doorway, looking between Alex and Lena for a few seconds. 

« Hm... I didn't brought enough lunch for the three of us. »

Alex and Lena both get up at the same time.

« It's fine, Kara, » Alex waves her off, « I was just passing by for a little chat with Lena. »

Lena watches as Kara's eyes go slightly wide, the infamous crinkle forming between her brows.

« And, hm... what did you chat about ? »

« About you, actually. »

Alex's words only increase the crinkle and Lena takes pity and goes to Kara's rescue. She takes the takeaway bags from her and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

« Don't worry, Kara. Alex was just giving me the old fashioned shovel talk. »

Kara crosses her arms on her chest and glances at Alex, suddenly looking as if in protective mode for Lena.

« I was not ! » Alex defends herself, hands up in front of her. « We were talking about Lena's need to get proof. »

« Proof ? About me ? »

Lena and Alex nod their head to Kara's deepest confusion.

« What kind of proof ? »

Lena smirks, taking a step towards Kara.

« This kind. »

« Lena don't ! » Alex shouts at her but Lena ignores her.

Before Kara realises what's happening, Lena rips her shirt open. Everything in the room seems to freeze except Alex who face palm behind them. Kara is standing in front of Lena, her shirt ripped open to reveal her bra and Lena is just... staring. Alex is mambling nonsense behind them but Lena doesn't pay attention, too focused on Kara's now exposed torso.

« I told you, Lena. » Alex sighs, taking her jacket off and throwing it towards her sister who catches it absent mindly. « I told you not to do it. Her suit materialises now. She doesn't need to wear it under her shirt anymore. »

« Oh. » Lena is still staring as Kara zip Alex's jacket over her ruined shirt. « Well... I guess I owe you a new shirt, Kara. »

« Wait, » Kara shakes her head, « Is this why you wanted us to play clotheless poker yesterday ? To see my.. my suit ? »

« Strip poker, but yes. »

Kara's face fall at this, looking disappointed. Alex rolls her eyes and goes to the door.

« Guess I should let you two talk. If anyone needs me, I'll be in therapy. »

Alex closes the door behind her, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

« So, you know I'm Supergirl ? »

« I do. »

« Why didn't you say anything ? »

« I wanted to get proof before confronting you. »

« But... You're okay with it ? With me being Supergirl ? »

« I am, actually. »

« That's good. »

But as Kara says it, Lena sense that she doesn't really mean it.

« What's wrong ? Did you want me to scream at you ? Because I can if that's what you want. »

« No, no ! It's just, » Kara plays with her glasses like she always do when she's nervous, « I... tought you were flirting with me or something. But, you just wanted proof. »

Understanding falls into Lena as she looks into her best friends eyes. Kara wanted Lena to flirt with her. She wanted her to take her shirt off for completly different reasons. Lena looks down at Kara's torso, now covered by Alex's zipped up jacket. She remembers the tension yesterday when Kara won her last game, and just now, when Lena destroyed Kara's shirt. And Kara being disappointed. Lena's brain is running miles and Kara just stand there, looking at her, waiting for Lena to do the math.

« You like me ? » Lena's voice explodes in the silent room and Kara jumps slightly.

« Of course I like you, Lena. »

« No, I mean. As more than just friends. Or best friends. You like me. »

Kara glances at the floor, looking guilty.

« Well, I guess ? »

« You guess ? »

« I only starting questionning myself yesterday after our poker party, but... It makes so much sense. Everything makes sense now, you know ? »

Lena smiles, her eyes twinkling with hope. She presses her hands on Kara's forearm.

« Maybe, you can tell more about how it all make sense, and about you being Supergirl, over dinner ? Tonight ? »

« Like, » Kara's face lights up, « On a date ? »

« Exactly, on a date. »

« Wait, you want to go on a date with me ? »

« Is that a yes or a no ? »

« A yes, of course ! But, Lena, you really want to go on a date with me ? As more than friends ? »

« Why is that so hard to believe, Kara ? » Lena laughs loudly and freely, « I've been flirting with you since day one ! »

« You.. have ? »

Lena laughs even more in front of Kara's confused but amazed expression. She pulls gently at Kara's arm, inviting her to sit with her on the couch.

« Let's have lunch first, okay ? And maybe you can tell me more about how you're so good at poker. »

Kara sits and open one of the takeway bags, a grin lighting her face.

« Oh, about that... »

**Author's Note:**

> I wasted so much time writing this because I was too busy learning 8 different ways to play poker. And sorry if the poker scene isn't really accurate, I litterally learn how to play for this fic. I actually had this idea for a while but wasn't planning on writing it but the suit materialises now !


End file.
